A Piece of Heaven
by heartless419
Summary: Light has been handcuffed to L to prove his innocence and Light has had enough. How will L take it? Yaoi Smutt


I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

"This sucks," said Light holding up his handcuffed hand for L to see. They were sitting at the dining room table in L's apartment where Light was being forced to stay to prove his innocence. He had been handcuffed to the detective for about a week now and he was ready to pull his hair out.

All humans have needs but L's needs consisted of constant sugar intakes and having no social life what so ever. And yet Light found himself attracted to him. The fact L could tell he was Kira made him wonder just how his mind worked. No wonder they call him the world's greatest detective.

"Well this is the only way to know you're not Kira," said L taking a bite of strawberry cake.

"Why do you insist on sitting like that?" Light had been wondering.

L looked up from his cake and said,"If I sit normally my reasoning ability would drop 40%." Light dramatically sighed knowing he would have to kill such a handsome face to keep his secret safe.

"Would you like some?" L asked jolting Light from his thoughts. He looked at the half eaten cake L had shoved across the table. He grabbed a strawberry that was purposefully pushed to the side for later. He put it in his mouth.

L abruptly got up from his chair and walked over to Light's. He placed his pointer finger under the high schooler's chin and kissed him. Light gasped at the sudden movements of the detective which L used to his advantage. He shoved his tongue into Light's mouth and stole the strawberry back.

L ended the kiss, pulled the strawberry from his mouth and said, "You can have the cake but not the strawberry." Light stared at L with his mouth agate. The fact the man would do all that for a strawberry kind of scared him but excited him at the same time. 'If he can do all that for a strawberry then what would he do for his lover,' Light thought as sudden mental images pop in his head with L doing things that only his girlfriends had done to him but somehow he was more aroused by the thought of a man doing it then a woman.

L moved his eyes from Light's eyes and moved downward until reaching a tent beginning to form in the brunettes pants. Smirking L said "Is that all from one kiss?" Light looked down to see what L was talking about. A slight blush crept on to his cheeks but he remained silent. L kneeled down and began to unzip Light's pants.

Light would have jumped off his chair if not for L's hand keeping him in place, "What are you doing!" L took Light's erection from his boxers and began to rub it with the palm of his hand, "Helping you out." He wrapped his fingers around the throbbing member and began to move his hand up and down.

Light's head shot up. "Mmm… L stop" Light panted. He continued to pump Light's cock until he changed to using his mouth. Light almost screamed when L swallowed his manhood whole but covered his mouth with his hands to prevent any more noises from coming out.

L increased speed with each passing minute until Light couldn't take anymore. "Ryuzaki!" He released into the detectives waiting mouth.

Light collapsed into the chair. L whispered "I love you." Light began to cry at the three words he had been longing to hear from the detective but knew could never accept. L held Light out to arms length to see him and try to deduct why he was crying.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong." Light grabbed L into a hug and said, "I can't." L almost cried himself but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was at least 87.23% sure Light was gay for him. "Why can't Light-kun?"

"Because I'm Kira. Take me to jail if you want I don't care anymore." L knew it but never wanted to believe it was Light who had killed so many innocent people. He had fallen in love with the boy as soon as he saw him. Even if it was as a Kira suspect. L cupped Light's crying face in his hand's and look into his deep brown eyes. "I don't care about that." Now it was Light who was surprised.

L saw this and repeated, "I don't care if you're Kira or not all that I know is that I love you." Light thought for a second and pushed L away thinking it was just another of L's mind tricks. "But you've been working on this case for a long time and you don't care?"

"Yes because I can just take a new case but I've found something I can't replace, love. So if you go to jail I'll lose you and all my love. This means I could never live with myself." Light and L kissed for a few minutes. This was the happiest either of them had ever been and it only made them happier that they could share it.

The case was closed the next day and everyone forgot about it. Light stopped being Kira because he was afraid L would leave him and told Misa he was gay. She was sort of happy for Light until he told her it was L who was his new boyfriend. Misa threw a hissy fit that lasted at least an hour and was obviously not ending anytime soon. Light decided he could be Kira one more time and L wouldn't be mad.

The next day Light and L went to Misa's funeral and invited their parents to explain they were gay. None of them minded. In fact they commended them both on admitting it. And they lived together happily ever after.


End file.
